Electronic records, such as files and database entries, may be stored and utilized by an enterprise. Moreover, an enterprise may be interested in analyzing information about each electronic record to predict a future performance estimation value that might be associated with that particular record. For example, the enterprise might want to predict future performance estimation values to help optimize certain parameters and/or to identify electronic records that may need to be adjusted. Manually analyzing a batch of electronic records, however, can be a time consuming and error prone process—especially where there are a substantial number of records to be analyzed (e.g., thousands of electronic records might need to be reviewed) and/or there are a lot of factors that could potentially influence predictions of future performance estimation values.
It would be desirable to provide systems and methods to automatically provide a future performance estimation assessment tool that generates faster, more accurate future performance estimation values and allows for flexibility and effectiveness when responding to those values.